Humility
by basketcse
Summary: This is my first Cupcake HEA. Don't say blech yet, Babe's! It's based on Book Seventeen and the vordo. I hated the way that the characters acted in that book except for Morelli and he was sweet and playful and fun through the whole book and he got the big shaft. He was cheated on and majorly. So here is my take beginning with the alley. Beep, beep, beepbeepbeepbeep!
1. Chapter 1

These are not my characters. They belong to the author Janet Evanovich and thank you for letting us borrow them and run with our fantasies.

**Author's Note - This is my first Cupcake HEA. Before you turn your head and go blech!, hear me out. I'm a Babe, however this story is a result of the book Smokin' Seventeen which bugged the crap out of me. If you read it again, you'll see some of what I did. First, Steph is a total slut and not because of any hoodoo from an old lady. Perfect excuse to get some Ranger nookie. Ranger was an arrogant ass. More than once I blanched at his dialogue. "Yes, but it will cost you.", "Are we talking about sex?", "I don't have to bargain for sex, Babe."**

**Duh! He already did. He gets his, zips up and leaves all satisfied as usual. In this book, Morelli was really sweet through nearly the whole book. He was cute and playful and fun! Ranger? Cute, yes. Playful and fun, not so much. So, I wrote how I felt about the book. This is my take on how I think it should have gone. It's short. Just a few chaps.**

**Margaret, I know you are scowling from afar and I promise that our little masterpiece will be up next. I was in a mood and blasted this out in a couple of days. **

Special thanks to alix33 who will be doing the beta work. You are great!

**Humility**

**Chapter 1**

**Joe's POV**

This had been one busy morning at the station. First, I had to finish that crap load of paperwork I had been sitting on for two days and then the department meeting that had just wrapped up. I had some witnesses I needed to interview like yesterday so I headed out. On the way, Robin mentioned that she had seen Steph and Lula outside when she had come back from lunch. I hurried out to see if I could catch her to say hello and see if she wanted to get together tonight.

Our romantic moment the other night had been interrupted by enormous panties, a possible bladder infection and mention of my crazy Grandma Bella. I was hoping that she was feeling better and we could make up for that night. She drives me crazy and scares the shit out of me, but Jesus I love the woman. I think I would rather drink bottles of maalox than be without her. When I got out to the lot, I didn't see her car. Guess I had missed her. I hopped in my current pos cruiser, a beat up crown vic and headed out of the lot. When I turned and pulled out, I saw Manoso's unmistakable ride parked at the curb a block away and a mop of curly hair disappear into the Porsche on the drivers' side.

I turned in that direction and watched as the car drove a block and turned into an alley. What the fuck is this? I know what happens in alleys with these two. I'd had plenty of reports about the alley next to Vinnie's bonds office. I hated that situation and had changed my mind about asking her to marry me until she got that situation squared. I hoped that he would move on and leave her alone. I knew he didn't really want her or he would have made a serious move and that just never happened. I just couldn't believe that they would have the audacity to make out in an alley two blocks from the police station.

I looked down the alley and he had driven almost to the end so I turned my car into the alley and stopped and watched and waited. Whatever they were doing, Manoso hadn't looked in his rearview mirror and seen me sitting there. The passenger side door suddenly opened and a long barefoot leg emerged and then another and Stephanie was standing there in a red lace thong and a t-shirt and began tip-toeing around the car to the driver's side and I swallowed hard and looked up at the camera attached to my rearview that was running. Jesus Christ, Cupcake. Please don't do this.

I watched as my stomach began to twist into knots. She turned facing me and moved inside to straddle the drivers seat with one leg and then in a couple seconds the leg outside the car and the car itself began moving. Then the beeping started and I thought I was going to fucking lose my mind. Anger and betrayal and hurt filled me up and I reached for the radio and called a car to the alley and got out and started walking toward Manoso's fucking vanity car. You can fuck in it thug, but you're going to jail for doing it in public.

I was able to walk straight up to the door and speak before they knew I was there. I had heard Stephanie say on more than one occasion how Manoso was always telling her to be aware of her surroundings. Well. It looked like the mighty man himself was off his game today. I cleared my throat and told Stephanie to get off of him and step out of the car.

She looked up and yelped and bumped her head on the roof of the car and fuck if I didn't see Manoso's dick slide right out of her. The image was going to be burned into my brain forever. Stephanie slowly stood with a shocked looked on her face and then I watched as her face began to turn red and it spread down her neck and kept going. She still had her panties on. Right now, I was managing my stone face just as well as Manoso. I said, "Put your hands up and step to the trunk of the car and place both hands face down on it and stay there." She gulped and nodded as her eyes began to fill with tears and stepped past me.

I heard footsteps coming down the alley and told Stephanie to do what I told her and that she was under arrest and I saw Manoso going for his zipper and I yelled at him to stop moving and put his hands up and slowly get out of the car. He moved with the precision of a cat and stood before me with a smirk on his face. I stepped to the side so the camera would get a clear picture of him and I heard two voices behind me. "_Jesus…What the fuck.._?" I wanted the whole sordid fucking deal on video. I wanted there to be no mistake about who cheated on who in this mess.

I kept my eyes on Manoso and told Carl to cuff Stephanie and read her her rights. Carl looked at Stephanie, then down at Manoso's dick and then looked at me and nodded. Big Dog said, "Let her get her clothes on, Morelli."

My anger was past boiling, "Fuck no. She's going just like she is so that everyone will know what a slut she really is. I can't think of a more disrespectful thing to do than to cheat on your man in a public place two blocks from where he makes his living." I heard her sob at my words.

Manoso finally spoke. "Let her put her clothes on. You want to humiliate a woman like this that you claimed to love?"

"Key word is, did. You both are under arrest for public indecency and your hotshot lawyers aren't getting you out of this one. This little rendezvous is on video in my car." I heard another sob behind me and I turned. "Take her on. I've got Manoso."

"Hands behind your back. As I cuffed him, I read him his rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be held against you…" I finished his Miranda and pushed him toward my car and opened the back door and pushed him in. I got in the driver's seat and picked up the radio and called for a tow to come to the alley and pick up the Porsche and impound it. Then I took a deep breath and drove to the station.

When I came in the door with Manoso, Stephanie was waiting to be booked and her head was down and I could see tears free flowing and hitting the floor and dropping on to her shirt. Manoso looked at her and turned a glare on me. Cops began to trickle into the booking area as word began to spread through the station. Robin looked at Manoso and down at his pants and her eyes were wide and then she looked at Stephanie and me with sympathy on her face for both of us I guess. She took Stephanie's arm and took her to begin the booking process.

I told the technical guy to get the video from my cruiser and secure it before someone got the chance to tamper with it. Manoso had money and contacts and I wasn't going to take the chance that it would disappear. I also knew that this was the 'Burg' and that there were many people from the 'Burg' that worked in this station and the chances were good that the footage with sound could end up on Youtube before the end of the day. I turned to look at Stephanie's back and almost bare ass and my temper rose again. So be it, Cupcake. You really did make your bed. Didn't you?

Once Robin took Manoso, I started to leave the station and Chief Juniak stepped into the room and I looked up. He said, "Morelli, you sure you don't want to stop this?"

"Absolutely."

"Listen, I understand you're hurt and angry. You know what this is going to do to that young woman. Shit, kid. Her life is going to change."

I said what I had been thinking just a couple minutes before, "Chief, she made her bed and fucked in it. She made a conscious decision to break the law and two damned blocks from this station. If that wasn't an up yours and a disregard for decency and the law, I don't know what is." He stood with hands on his hips and sighed and nodded and turned and walked away.

I got in my car and pulled out my list of people I needed to question and looked at it. What I really wanted to do was shoot my gun off or beat the shit out of a lowlife or something. Kick something, anything. Instead, I backed the car out and put it in gear thinking about the chief's words. I thought, my life changed the minute she fucked him in public and threw us away. How long have they been doing this? Jesus, Morelli you're such a fucking idiot. All the signs were there. I knew they were flirting and various people had told me about the kissing in the bonds office alley. I reached in the glove box and pulled out a new bottle of antacid and took a couple swigs and took a deep breath and drove out of the lot.

Two long days later, I got a call from Stephanie. She had left a message and I could tell that she had been crying. "Joe, I'm sorry that I hurt you. Even though we weren't perfect, I do love you. Ranger is like a bad addiction. He doesn't really want me. After the first time he..sent me back to you. I..know what I need to do. What I did was disrespectful and you're a good man and you deserve better. I'm not good enough for you..I hope you find someone deserving of you and who makes you happy. Goodbye, Joe."

She just confirmed what I already knew. He never really wanted her. Motherfucker had just been playing with her. I should shoot the big cock right off the son-of-a-bitch.

**Ranger's POV**

I had tried to call Stephanie several times and she wasn't answering her phone. I went to her apartment on the second day after the arrest and let myself in and I heard her crying before I reached her bedroom dooway. This whole thing had gotten messy and fast. The video from Morelli's car had ended up on Youtube within twenty fours hours. So much for TPD security and integrity. I already had my lawyers working on a lawsuit against the department. They could extract dollars from the situation, but they couldn't give a young woman back her life.

I sat in the club chair in her room and waited for her to acknowledge me. When she quieted, I moved to get in bed beside her and hold her. I was surprised when I heard an angry, "Don't!"

"Babe?"

"You have no fault in this. It was all me. But, Ranger he wanted me and he did love me. I broke his heart and if I put myself in his shoes, I would have done the same thing that he did. The Italian part of me would have sent me straight over the edge."

"Babe."

She sat up and glared at me. "Is that the only thing that you can fucking say besides the fact that you don't want me? Jesus, the most I ever heard out of your mouth at one time was your fucking speech before you sent me back to Morelli after you fucked me the first time and were in such a hurry to get away from me the next morning."

"Stephanie?"

"I wish I'd never met you, Ranger. You're like a drug addiction. I know you're bad for me and I can't stay away from you. This is as good a time as any to quit you cold turkey once and for all. Please help me here and go and don't come back. This mess we made, I made, is over. Go find another fuck buddy and playmate."

"Babe…You're upset?"

She screamed at me with tears in her eyes. "You helped me when I needed help and I appreciate that. The only thing you ever did ask for was sex from me. Well, you got your payment and it_ was_ good and it changed our relationship. Now, I have to tell you that my life no longer lends itself to toxic friendships; if I even have a friend left. I'm no better than Joyce. I hate myself right now."

I was shocked by her words and the realization of the real pain that I had caused her by my stupid actions and words. It had just sunk in. I wanted to tell her that I didn't mean everything that I had said to her and that I loved her. The truth remained, that I had meant some of it and I wasn't free to be with her now and have the kind of relationship that she really wanted and needed. So, I backed away from the bed and nodded and reluctantly left her apartment and went back to Rangeman.

TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chicks - Just a note. I thought this would make a good story for probably my one and only Cupcake. I read the book again because I wanted to do it justice. Couple things that I want to point out and the most important is that they were ON and it WAS an outright cheat. They had "hot gorilla sex" in Steph's own words for two nights and then she had sex with Ranger and then she got with Morelli again and SHE picked a fight with him and she realizes it saying in her head that she doesn't want to have a break-up fight with him. He was sweet and playful and good to her through the entire book. Stay with it until the end. It has some dark in it. Those who know my stories, know I'm evil. Last, if this one is not your style, just hang tight. I write all types of stories and the next one up you'll probably like. FYI-I called this a Morelli, par-don meant Cupcake. The reason will make sense at the end and it has to do with this particular book and the vordo and Bella's eye.** You guys catch everything too. I said this was a Morelli instead of Cupcake and a few of you thought I was only giving him the big hoorah! LOL

Note - Changing the rating because there is a smut scene coming up at the end of this chapter.

**Previously-**

_I was shocked by her words and the realization of the real pain that I had caused her by my stupid actions and words. It had just sunk in. I wanted to tell her that I didn't mean everything that I had said to her and that I loved her. The truth remained, that I had meant some of it and I wasn't free to be with her now and have the kind of relationship that she really wanted and needed. So, I backed away from the bed and nodded and reluctantly left her apartment and went back to Rangeman._

**Chapter 2**

**Stephanie's POV**

I heard the door close and let the tears flow. Well, now I knew for sure how Ranger felt about me. He still just wanted a fuck buddy and I had stepped up like all the women that I ever remembered drooling and swooning over him. I ruined a good thing with a good man, a hot guy that loved me for something that wasn't real and never would be.

I Slept fitfully for a few hours that night and then got up and fed Rex and showered and pulled myself together. If I put one foot in front of the other and deal with this one day at a time then maybe after some time, this will all pass and become history. The train wreck that was the final chapter of Stephanie and Morelli's pitiable story.

Joe deserved an apology from me for cheating on him in the way that I did. I needed to just do it. So, I took a deep breath and picked up my phone and dialed. I knew he wouldn't answer when he saw my number. I just wanted to leave a message for him anyway. I still couldn't explain all my actions of the last week and I could blame it on his crazy Grandma Bella all I wanted, but the real blame was on me. There was no such thing as 'the eye'. There was however, me acting like a Joyce Barnhardt slut in every way and every chance I had gotten. I had slept with both men at practically the same time and I had been careless and irresponsible.

When the call went to voicemail, I left my message and apologized to Joe and it was sincere. I already missed him just knowing he wouldn't be a part of my life any more.

The video of my indiscretion had ended up on Youtube and my phone mailbox was full with messages from about everyone I knew plus some I didn't. After a few crying and angry rants from my mother and sister and a very sad message from my Dad where he mentioned that he had never agreed that my mother was right about me until now and how disappointed he was; I had turned it off and dropped the phone sobbing. It took a while for me to get it together to leave the apartment.

I took some deep breaths and left the solitude of the apartment and decided to put a smile on and stop at the Tasty Pastry and pick up something for my friends, Lula and Connie. I rolled up to the curb in my beat up Ford Escort and headed inside. A couple people gasped and all eyes turned to me. I got in line and the whispering started and I heard stuff like, "..._knew she was whore_,..._her poor mother_,..._what she did to that poor Morelli boy_,..._disgraceful_." When it was my turn at the counter, I asked for some boston creams and some jellies and the clerk said, "We're out."

"But, I see some in the case there."

"They're for someone else."

"Okay, how about just a half-dozen of chocolate cream and glazed."

"We're out of those too."

"But, I see...Oh, I do see. Thank you anyway." My eyes stung and I turned and every one in the place was staring and then turned their heads away. My eyes were stinging as I left the bakery and got back in my car and drove away.

I pulled up to the bonds office and went in. Connie and Lula were both there and turned to me. Connie said, "Hey, how are you?"

"I've been better, Connie. You have anything for me?" She handed me a file.

Lula said, "Girlfriend, I'm sorry you were humiliated like that. No excuse for Morelli to take it that far."

"No, Lula. I remember how angry I was when I caught Dickie cheating on me and what I did. Joe was angry and had a right to be. We weren't in an off period. I cheated on him and I hurt him. The sick thing is that I know that Ranger doesn't really want me. I still stuck to him like a bitch in heat even after he told me so and sent me back to Morelli. I kept waiting like I thought Ranger would change his mind about relationships. I really thought that after the Scrog thing he would change his mind and want me, but he didn't. He just wanted to have sex when the opportunity presented itself. He gives it his best when he does it. Neither sex or relationships are at the top of his list of priorities in his life. How pathetic am I knowing that and letting this happen anyway?"

"Shit, girl. You are all messed up about this."

"Connie, there is a video on Youtube. I was arrested for public indecency and still have to go to court. I received angry and spiteful messages from people I don't even know and my Dad has told me how disappointed he is in me for the first time in my life. I'm the new Joyce Barnhardt. I'm now the biggest 'Burg' slut."

Lula gave me a sympathetic look and said, "We don't judge you. You want me to go with you today, girl?"

"No. I appreciate the offer. I'm going to hopefully take care of this guy today and go home. I gotta' still pay the bills. I'll see you later."

Vinnie came in the door as I was walking out and smirked. "Well, if it isn't our own celebrity. Planning to make some more movies today or do you plan to do some work? You better not fuck up my business relationship with Ranger, dragging him into your bad luck circle, literally." I glared at him and flipped him off and walked out the door.

I got in my car and opened the folder. There was a knock on my window and I rolled it down. It was Lester Santos. "Hey beautiful. You okay?" He gave me a friendly smile.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"You and boss an item now?"

"No. We don't have a relationship, Lester."

"Ah, I see. I'm down with that arrangement. Can I come by with pizza and beer tonight?"

"Uh..okay, I guess."

He gave me a really big grin and winked, "See you later then." I nodded.

I had driven a ways to the outskirts of Trenton to the address listed for the fugitive to a farm and pulled in the drive. I looked around and got out of the car and walked to the door of the old house and knocked. A man came to the door and opened it. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Canton?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I'm bond enforcement and you missed a court date and I need to take you to the TPD. I can make a call and get you bonded out again today."

"Shit fire! You're that quasi-celebrity slut that was in the paper today and on Youtube rockin' the car!"

"Excuse me?"

He laughed. "Fuck yeah. Take me. I can't wait to tell my buddies at the bar about this." He stuck his hands out to me to be cuffed.

I cuffed him and asked, "Do you still have the newspaper?"

He walked in his house and grabbed it and brought it out to me. Bile rose as I looked at the picture on the front page and read the header. It said:

"_**Beep beep, and move over. Meet the newest Youtube sensation, Trenton's own Bombshell Bounty Hunter**_."

I handed the paper back and led Canton to my Escort and put him in. He yammered the whole way to the Trenton PD and I was unable to say a word.

When I took Canton into the station, the whole place went silent and everyone turned to stare at me. I felt my face flush and I turned toward a window to look out while I waited. A throat cleared and I turned to get my receipt and thanked the clerk that I didn't know very well. On the way home, I stopped to get a new cell phone and number and pitched my old one in the garbage.

When I got home, I decided that I wanted to talk to my Grandma Mazur. As my luck would have it, my Mom answered.

"_So, you finally decided to call. I guess like usual, you don't care about how the things you do affect your family. This time, you hurt your father and I have never seen him like he is right now. This even affected Val and Albert. He has lost some of the small bit of business that he has because of the moral issue and just the fact that his wife is related to you. We've received hateful calls and a couple telling us that we should leave Chambersburg_."

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry. If anyone should leave, it should be me."

"_Stephanie, I'm going to say this because you are my daughter and I do love you. If that man you were with is not your boyfriend and he is not going to be or going to marry you, then maybe you should leave_." Tears began to fill my eyes at her words.

"_Your life has now permanently changed and there is not a respectable man that will have you in this community. Your life will be miserable and I don't want that for you. If you go and get a fresh start in a new community somewhere, you have a better chance of being happy and living a normal life. Your father and I have talked about this and we have a little money put back that we'll share with you and Val to get you through this. Think about, Stephanie. You want to speak to your Grandmother now?_"

"Yes, Mom. I'll think about what you just said."

I sat down on the sofa and tears fell as I waited for my Grandma to come to the phone.

"_Stephanie?_"

I sniffed. "Hi, Grandma."

"_You okay, baby granddaughter?_"

"No. Did you hear what Mom said to me?"

"_Yes_."

"What do you think about it?"

"_Listen carefully to what I say to you now. You know how much I love you. I wanted to be a free bird, but there is such a thing as responsibility when you become an adult. I made personal sacrifices for the people I loved because it was the right thing to do. You are over thirty years old, honey. You know the difference between right and wrong and you know when your actions might hurt someone. You may not have meant to hurt a lot of people with one irresponsible misstep, but you did_."

"Should I leave?"

"_She meant it when she said that we want you to find happiness. I've watched you the last couple years and your life has kind of been like Rex running on his little wheel. You're not going anywhere. Sometimes, a kick in the pants and a new direction can be a good thing. You think about it. You know we'll support you no matter what you decide_."

"I will and I'm sorry that I hurt all of you and let you down. I want to give you a new phone number. It got so bad with the calls that I had to throw away my other phone and number." I gave her the number and told her that I loved her and we hung up.

I sat and thought about their words and I started sobbing again. So, things were so bad that my own family thought I should leave town. I felt like I needed be numb right now and I got a couple beers out of the fridge and sat down thinking about my pathetic life. I sat there for a while until I was kind of in a light fog. There was a knock and I went to look through the peep hole and it was Lester. I had forgotten he was coming and I opened the door and let him in. He kissed me on the cheek and walked in with pizza and more beer. Yeah.

"You alright. You look like you've been crying."

"It's been a rough few days." He nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Get some plates and lets sit and eat. We'll talk."

I said, "So, has everyone at Rangeman seen it?"

"Yeah, beautiful. It was unavoidable. I guess you're getting fallout like Ranger is."

"What do you mean like Ranger?"

"He got a call. A demand to come to Washington about his and Rangeman's government contracts. There are clauses in it that are affected. He could lose the contracts and he's pissed. They are worth millions." I choked on my pizza.

"Oh God, Lester. The thought of something like that affecting him never occurred to me."

"Nobody gets that he was so unaware of his surroundings that he didn't know there was a camera on him. That's totally out of character for him."

I felt the misery creeping in at the memories from that day and my day today and the phone call earlier and now this. I had maybe cost Ranger and his company millions? I put my plate down and picked up the beer. I just wanted the numbness.

Lester said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"You and Ranger are really not a couple. You mean you're just friends with benefits?"

"Lester, we didn't behave like that all the time. It takes less than two hands to count the times that we've been together."

"Ranger is the one that doesn't want to be a couple, right?"

"Right. Our friendship didn't survive this. It would be for sure now after what you told me about his contracts being in jeopardy." I guzzled my beer and staggered a little going to the kitchen to get another.

"I guess you and Morelli are done, huh?" I snorted.

"Yeah. We're history. We weren't in the off stage and it was a blatant cheat." I had a buzz and didn't want it to stop and guzzled some more.

"I thought you looked hot in the video." I rolled my eyes at him.

I slurred, "You want another beer, Lester?"

"Yeah. You have a gorgeous ass." I got up and got two more beers and came back to the sofa.

"I guess it's a good thing there wasn't a close up or you would probably see some dimples." I was getting really fuzzy headed and feeling good.

"Oh, there was a close up, beautiful."

I slurred again, "What do you mean?"

"The camera zoomed in and it was cleaned up before it was put on Youtube. That's why Ranger is in trouble. His car tags are visible, his face and his dick is hanging out."

"Oh, no. Fucking hell!" I didn't want to hear anymore. I laid my head back against the sofa and closed my eyes.

Lester reached over and took my hand and squeezed it and kissed me. He then moved closer to me and kissed me on the neck. I opened my eyes and picked up my beer and finished it and he took the can and set it down on the coffee table. Then he took my mouth and kissed me hard and pushed his tongue inside and put his hand up my shirt and ran his thumb over my bra teasing my nipple. I moaned. He looked at me funny like he was assessing me or something and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bedroom. He pulled my shirt off while kicking off his boots and had snapped my bra open before I even got out, "Hey, wait just a minute."

He covered my mouth again and savaged it with his tongue and then kissed me down my chin and neck and took a taut nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard. I wanted to say no, but all that came out of the fog was another moan. What he was doing was like a pleasure assault on me and it was happening too fast. I needed to stop it. I had to stop this.

TBC-

So, Lester's behavior?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note-Okay. This story is going to go fast now. Keep in mind all the things that are happening to poor Stephanie. Like real life, when you're down people are there to kick you and when you have real problems friends will tend to disappear like crazy. It happened to me once. There is a message in the story and a big twisty coming. Sorry, girls. It comes at the end though. You gotta' hang!**

Warning-Smut definitely and tears possible in this chapter.

Previously-

_He covered my mouth again and savaged it with his tongue and then kissed me down my chin and neck and took a taut nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard. I wanted to say no, but all that came out of the fog was another moan. What he was doing was like a pleasure assault on me and it was happening too fast. I needed to stop it. I had to stop this._

**Chapter 3**

Before I had another thought, I was down on the bed and my jeans were down my legs and Lester had removed his shirt and he was unzipping his cargos. I watched in my surreal fog as he pulled a condom out of a pocket, ripped it and rolled it on his big cock and then kicked his pants off completely. He reached down and grabbed his phone and put it on the bed and got on his knees and grabbed my hips and pulled me upward to meet his cock. He said, "Mmm..pretty pussy."

I slurred, "Les..Lester. You..can't."

He just gave me this wolf grin and shoved all the way in me and laughed and swiveled his hips. I had yelled and gasped at the motion of being filled so fast and I wasn't ready. "Les..that hurt...I'm not..."

He kept grinding against me. "Agh..baby. Close your eyes. Now I'll make it all better." What the hell was going on here?

He moved me slowly up and down, up and down his long shaft. "Fuck your tight and feel so good. I love this friends with benefits shit."

"Bu..but, Lester. We're not..we..I...Please."

"Shhh..just enjoy the ride, baby. I'm going to make us both cum." He started moving faster and rubbed my nub and I closed my eyes and was almost to the edge and then a sound and a flash of light caused me to open my eyes.

"What did you…?" Lester was laughing and started to fuck me harder. The sound of skin slapping was ringing in my ears and he rubbed me until I came hard and then he yelled out a string of expletives and Spanish words and then dropped my hips and I slid right down his cock and off like it was the end of an amusement park ride. I lay there stunned and swallowed a couple times, not truly believing what just happened.

Lester leaned down and gave me a sloppy kiss and pulled the condom off and began pulling on his clothes. He pulled his boots on and grinned. "That was great, beautiful. I'll call you sometime. I'll let myself out." I heard the door close and lay there looking at the ceiling as tears stung my eyes for the 'umpteenth' time today. How could I have let that happen? Did I give him an indication that I wanted to have sex with him and he went for it? Shit! I just put another notch on my Barnhardt board. I really have no shame and I'm racking up the slut marks now. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I just wanted precious sleep. To just not think any more about any of this bad piling up on me for a short while.

I woke up the next morning with my head pounding and went to the shower. As the water poured down over me and the fog was lifting, I began to remember details from last night and it made me sick. I had drank too much beer and too fast and I let Lester take advantage of me and that's what he had done. I thought he was my friend. Apparently, a change of status to slut also changes the friendship rules and boundaries.

I only felt slightly better when I got out. I made some coffee and filled a cup and sat down and sipped it thinking about my life. It wasn't much of one right now. I had probably lost more friends than I knew so far. Lester hadn't thought I was worthy anymore. In all those phone messages on my other phone, there was one that had been noticeably missing. It was my best friend Mary Lou. I guess I had let her down too. Connie and Lula were the only ones that I knew for sure that I had left.

I fed Rex and called the bonds office. "Vincent Plum Bail Bonds."

"Connie, it's Steph."

"Steph…"

"Do you have anything for me today?"

"Steph, Vinnie wants to talk to you, but he's not here right now."

"What about?"

She sighed. "I'm going to prepare you. He's firing you."

"What? Why now?"

"Because of the image in relationship to his bonds company." I heard a loud voice in the background clucking and scowling. Connie said, "Lula wants to talk to you."

"What the fuck, girlfriend?! I looked up to you. You my girl, got me off Stark and now you on your way there?"

"I'm sorry, Lula. I know what happened in that alley let a lot of people down. I let myself down and now I've even lost my job. It was irresponsible and horrible judgement."

"That alley was one thing girl, but this other...Hmmph..."

"What other?"

"You know what I'm talkin' bout'. The porno shot."

"No, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You ain't seen it?"

"Seen what? Just tell me straight, Lula!"

"Hang up. I'm sendin' it to ya'. I can't even talk about it I'm so upset. I hate to defend that little duck fucker, but I don't guess he has a choice in firin' you." Click. She hung up on me.

My phone dinged to let me know I had mail and I opened it and grabbed my chest and gasped.

Oh, dear God! A memory flashed through my brain, the click sound and the light flash. "Noooo!" I screamed. How could he..hurt me this way?

I took a breath and dialed Rangeman. "Rangeman, LLC."

"I..need to speak to Lester Santos?"

"He's out in the field right now. Can I take a message?"

"Do you have his cell number? I really need to talk to him."

"Who is calling?"

"It's Stephanie. We're friends."

"Just a minute please…" I heard in the background, "_Holy shit! This is her, man. That Bombshell snatch and he said she'd be calling. Who won that bet? She wants his cell number…Uh..hey boss_."

I heard silence and then weird muzak when he put me on hold.

The next sound was, "Babe..?"

"Ranger..?"

"What do you need?"

"I was calling for Lester."

"He's in the field."

"I..I'm sorry about your contract problems."

"How did you know about that?"

"Lester came to my apartment last night."

"I understand now."

"No, you…"

"Vordo is the name of your condition? Couldn't quite explain that to the brass. Did you fuck it out of your system?"

"What do you…?"

"Babe, you may have a problem."

"I don't! Last night wasn't my fault!"

"Do you know how many times that I've heard that? You refuse to get real about your job and training, your life. I place standards on my own people for a good reason. You have always blamed everything that happens to you on some kind of weird karma. I care about you and I may have been wrong by enabling you and watching you continue on your path. It was all cute and amusing until recently."

There was dressing down and then there was dressing down by batman and I was ready to crumble and wither into dust. "I just wanted to talk to him about last night. I didn't mean for..that to…"

"So, it was Santos in the photo? How many others were there?"

"None. Ranger, I drank too..I didn't want..he..."

"Enough, Babe. You were right and I can't give you what you want or need. I question whether you even know yourself. I worry now that you approach your personal life just like your professional one and you don't even care about the consequences to yourself or others. I'll share with you that I had hoped you would mature and make some real decisions in your life one day. If you and Morelli had quit playing games and you had come to me to choose me, I would have given us a try after Scrog."

"What? You did want me?" A sob escaped from my mouth.

"I think you need help, Babe. I'll pay for it if you ask for it."

"Ranger, I'm not mental. I called to ask him why he would take advantage...? He asked to bring pizza and beer and I didn't plan on…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear the fucking details. Don't call here unless you're calling to ask for real help and don't mess with my men. That's the only thing I've ever asked of **_you_**."

The pain in my chest was so intense that if I my heart was about to stop, I would welcome it. There was nothing like the sound of Ranger giving up on you. Then I heard a click and another chapter of my life was over.

I made the only other phone call that mattered. "Hello?"

"Mary Lou?" There was silence on the line.

I sobbed. "I need someone to talk to…"

"Steph, after this last thing…Lenny doesn't want me talking to you."

"I'm sorry Lou. I…"

"Our oldest boy saw the video."

"Oh, no…"

"Yeah. Get yourself together. You're not flying, wonder girl. You've crashed and burned and you still don't get it. I just can't watch the carnage. I have to look away because it's killing me."

"I love you. I just want you to know."

"I know, and I love you. Goodbye, Steph." She disconnected. Goodbye, Mary Lou.

That night while laying in bed, I made up my mind. It was time to go. I would wrap some things up tomorrow and then I would..go.

I got up the next morning and went to the bank and closed my account and I drove to my parents' house in the 'Burg' and parked in front of the house. Grandma Mazur came to the door to greet me. "Hi, Grandma."

"How are you?"

"I came to say goodbye." She smiled and patted my arm and pulled me in the door. My Mom stood in the hallway just staring at me. She wiped her hands on her apron and lowered her head.

"Did you make a decision, Stephanie?"

"I'm going. I don't want all of you to pay for my indiscretions."

She swallowed and looked up, but she didn't look at me. "I have some money for you to help you get started."

"I'm good. Got a good paycheck this week from the bonds office. Give it to Val and Albert."

She nodded.

"I'll fix you a bag of leftovers to take with you." She turned and headed to the kitchen.

"Stephanie, make sure that you think before you act when you reach your new home. You can be happy again." My Grandma had always supported me and knowing that I had disappointed her and Dad was killing me. My heart was breaking at the thought of leaving my home and my family behind.

"Is Dad here?"

"No, honey. He left here very upset." I blanched and nodded.

My Mom came back with a bag and handed it to me. She reached out and patted my arm. "Well, good luck and we wish you the best." I nodded while trying to hold back the tears.

"Goodbye, Mom. Kiss Dad and tell him that I love him."

"I will." I smiled at them and turned.

After I said goodbye to my family and went back to my car and started it, I thought there is one more person in this 'Burg' that I want to see before I go. I drove to the Morelli house and got out and walked up the steps and rang the bell. Just the person that I wanted to see opened the door. She smiled and said, "You come to see me?"

"Yes. I came to tell you that you won. I'm going away and your precious Joseph is safe now."

"Did you learn important lessons?"

"I want to say yes, run from crazy old Italian gypsy women. But, I learned more."

She laughed. "Not so crazy as you think?"

"Why? Why the curse? The damned nicky nacky curse, the vordo? You know Joe is hurt too."

"Bah! The mess you made was of your own doing. I put the 'eye' on you. It is meant for you to see what is real and right before you. You are wishy washy and very immature. Your bad dream will reveal much to you about your life."

"Bad dream. Bella, I'm living a nightmare and I've lost everything!"

She took my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Not yet. You will see." She patted me on the cheek and went back into the house and closed the door, just leaving me standing there. Crazy old bitch.

I picked up boxes on the way and drove back to my apartment. I packed my stuff out of my closet nice and neat in the boxes and filled my suitcase and I laid my last check on the counter next to the Rangeman keyfob in the kitchen. I grabbed Rex and a six pack out of my fridge and took him down to my super, Dillon. "Hey, I was wondering if you would mind watching Rex for a couple days for me?"

"No problem, Steph. Me and Rex are pals." I smiled at him."

"Dillon, if something ever happens to me, would you mind keeping him?"

He looked a little uncomfortable and then I actually saw all the pictures of my life flashing before his eyes and he spoke, "Naw, I would treat him like my own pet."

"Thanks, I appreciate that and so does he." We slapped five and I went back to my apartment.

I looked around. Well, I was packed and I was really ready to go now. I laid my keys on the counter next to the check and keyfob and reached in my cookie jar and pulled out my gun. I had some bullets in the bottom of the jar. I opened the gun and put one bullet in and closed it. Then I went to the bathroom and got in the shower and pulled the curtain and kneeled down. I made my peace and put the gun to my head and I smiled as I pulled the trigger. Time to fly home, Stephanie Plum.

TBC-

Don't think I'm not glad you guys can't shoot bullets over the net.


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple people begged me for an update tonight and it was ready. So since you reviewed and you asked, here you go. Now we get to hear from the men. The last reviewer made a note about her being considerate and doing it in the shower with the curtain closed and that's how I picture Steph. Still being considerate of people and the ones that might find her, friends, family or Dillon.**

Note-Chapter may extract tears.

**Chapter 4**

**Joe's POV**

I'll never forget the hour or the minute that the call came in. A 10-56 at the address of Stephanie's apartment. A 10-56 is a suicide. I started to get out of my chair and rush out and Juniak appeared at my door. "Stephanie?" He nodded his head. "Don't go, Joe. I've already talked to the officers at the scene and the coroner has been called. Trust me and stay here, son." He lowered his head and closed my door.

Tears filled my eyes and I sat down at my desk and put my head down and I choked and then the first sob broke free and I let it go and cried for the loss of my Cupcake. I had been in love with her since she was a little curly headed girl. I visited her in the bakery all those years ago because she was the last person that I wanted to see before I shipped out for the Navy. I didn't plan what happened behind that pastry case. She was so cute and smelled so sweet and tasted like sugar. I had to have her. I wanted the memory to take with me. Later that night, I was in the can with some of my buddies at the diner and I made the mistake of telling them what I did and they insisted that I write about it on the wall. I hadn't wanted to humiliate her. I can chalk that one up to peer pressure and there is a whole lot that I can chalk up to sheer stupidity. When she came back to live in Trenton and went to work for her cousin and came after me, I was first surprised and then I was thrilled. I wanted her bad and I saw my chance, our chance. She was the only woman that I ever really wanted and loved like that and I had hoped to make her mine someday.

The biggest problem with us had been Manoso. He was the shadow, the pink elephant that was always there. Like she'd said, he had some kind of pull on her. I kept hoping that he'd move away or get his own fucking woman or just go off on one of those long trips he always did and just not come back. When he was gone, we got along great and we were happy. It was those times that our love grew and I wanted to start a real life with her and then he would return and the arguments and on/again, off/again cycle would begin all over.

The thought of us being over for good had broken my heart. I was shattered that day in that alley. Every single day after that day in the alley had been hell and I had already begun to regret my anger and actions in exposing her the way that I did. The video had been way more than enough.

I was ready to apologize and try to smooth this over some to help her and then, that new pornographic photo turned up. I saw Manoso's dick and that wasn't him and a whole new wave of anger had filled me. I just couldn't believe that this was the behavior of the woman that I had loved so much and hoped to marry one day. Nothing that happened this week made good sense. She had been acting totally out of character.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in."

It was Eddie Gazarra. Mine and Steph's good friend. "Joe man, I'm all messed up over Steph. I thought you might like to know that Manoso is standing out there in booking with his arms crossed over his big chest acting all superior. He doesn't know yet. This would be a good moment for you."

I got up and walked to booking and Eddie was right. He was there, blank face, superior attitude and stance. I walked up to him. "Manoso…"

"Morelli…"

"A word outside, please?" He nodded and turned and walked out the door.

As he turned to me, I hit him with a left as hard as I've ever hit a man before. I put all my hurt and anger and pain into it and he was knocked backwards a good foot and the mighty man fell.

He looked up at me and growled, "That's the last one you get, Morelli. You don't want payback from me."

"I'm not afraid of you, motherfucker."

"Quit your jealous drama queen act, Morelli. Get over it. There is no more me and Stephanie either. It's over."

"You're right about that. There is no more Stephanie."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I stood over him with my hands on my hips and fire in my eyes. Figures he would dump her and leave her alone to deal with the shit storm to save his own face. I wanted to shoot him where he sat there on the ground. Just like the mongrel he is.

"She's dead. You fucked her and abandoned her and left her to deal alone. You really had her back on this one you piece of shit!" I stepped back and waited for my words to sink in and I watched as the blank face began to fall and he put his hands to his face and over his eyes and said, "How?"

"She used that gun that she's so afraid of. Took it out of that cookie jar and put one bullet in it."

"When?"

"Yesterday, I guess. The super found her. She was supposed to be going on a trip or leaving town. She left Rex with him. Guess she was wrapping up things before she checked out. I know my part in this. What's yours? You know anything about that porno shot that was posted? You know who it is? I would like the story on that because something is not sitting just right with me on that deal."

He got up off the ground and turned and walked away. I walked to my car and got in. I wanted to go home. Bob was there and he reminded me of Steph and there were still things that were hers there and I wanted to be close to her. Oh, no. Oh, Jesus Christ this didn't really happen. She can't be gone. I slammed my hands against the steering wheel and I yelled out and cried, "I want to take everything back. I want her back! Cupcake..." I groaned and put my head in my arms and started wailing and the wailing turned to sobs and then to gentle weeping and then I put the car in gear and turned toward home.

**Ranger's POV**

I got in my truck and pulled the visor down and put my shades on and pulled out of the lot and headed back toward Rangeman. I pulled out my phone and called Rangeman and asked for Santos's location. He was in the building. I drove by Steph's apartment and slowed. The coroner's vehicle was still there and a crowd had accumulated in the parking lot. I parked the truck and got out and went to head up the stairs and an officer stopped me. "Who's up there?"

"Carl and Big Dog and…"

"Call them. I want to go up. Name is Manoso." He gave me a look and radioed ahead. He nodded toward the stairs and I headed up. I walked in the door and Big Dog looked at me. "They're bringing her out now."

"I want to see her."

"No you don't, man." I turned and the stretcher with the body covered in a sheet rolled down the hallway.

I said, "Stop. I want to see her." The men from the coroner's office looked at Carl and he nodded. They lifted the sheet.

One side of her face was damaged and there was blood in her curls and the other eye was open. One blue eye that had lost its light. I gently touched her face and it was cold. I nodded to the men and turned and started to walk out when I noticed the boxes with her things neatly packed in them like she was planning a move and not an exit. I walked in her bedroom and looked at the bed that was neatly made. Turning to leave, I looked at the chair that I always sat in when I came in the night to watch her sleep. Her breathing in the quiet had always comforted me and then I saw the black t-shirt neatly folded and laying there. I reached out and touched it. It was my shirt. A Rangeman shirt. This would be the last time that I would visit this room. I picked up the shirt and slowly walked through the rest of the apartment.

In the bathroom where it happened, there was no mess. She had done it in the tub and pulled the curtain. It would be like Stephanie to consider who might find her. She had left a tidy scene. In the kitchen was her Rangeman keyfob and I picked that up. She had boxed her life up and left her apartment nice and neat before she kneeled in that shower hopeless and alone and pulled that trigger.

I walked out of the apartment headed quickly to my truck, aimed it toward Haywood and slammed on the gas. I squealed into the garage and got out and headed up the elevator. When the door opened on five, I bellowed, "Santos! Mats, now!" Everyone in the control room turned to stare at me.

Lester walked out of his office with his hands on his hips and a lopsided grin. "What's up your ass, boss?" I stomped over to him and knocked him flat on his cocky ass. I looked down at him. "Get your sorry ass to the mats now." He got up and shrugged and followed me. Tank walked out and said, "What the fuck is goin' on, man?"

"Call Brown and watch to make sure that I don't fucking kill Santos."

"Shit, man. What the fuck has he done?" I ignored Tank and kept walking.

Lester was already on the mats bouncing up and down with his shirt off and a grin on his face. I pulled my boots off and my shirt off and stepped in the ring. "You're going to tell me about the night you went to Stephanie's apartment."

He grinned. "What? So, you're jealous now? She said you were just friends with benefits."

I hit him and knocked him back. "Then what?"

"She got a little drunk and I thought I'd like to try that friends and benefits thing out."

"Did you force yourself on her while she was drunk?"

"I wouldn't say that. She didn't really resist. She didn't say no." I hit him hard again and he went down. "Did you take a picture of her without her knowledge and put it on the internet?"

He wiped his mouth and laughed. "The pictures help me to keep my black book organized." I growled and threw myself into him and grabbed him around the neck and squeezed.

I heard men yelling behind me and Tank's big arms were around me pulling me off of him. Santos was breathing hard and gasped out, "What the fuck is wrong with you? She said you didn't want her and that you weren't even friends anymore!"

"You preyed on her, you sick bastard! For fuck's sake, Santos! You have to get a woman drunk and force her to have sex with you? Or, are you just into sick games? You're a fucking miscreant!"

"What? did she come crying to you?" He laughed. "She's got you pussy whipped. I admit it's not the best I ever had, but it is indeed a fine pussy, man." I hauled off and hit him again hard and Tank pulled me off before I went to wailing on him."

Bobby yelled, "What the fuck is goin' on, Ranger?" I glared at Santos.

"She didn't cry to me. She..can't cry anymore, you fucking asshole."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's dead…"

Bobby said, "You're talking about Steph..?" I nodded.

Tank said, "Awww..fuck, man."

Last, Lester said, "Holy...Oh, man. How?"

There were tears swimming in my eyes now and I choked out, "The gun in her cookie jar."

"You mean she fucking shot herself?"

"Yeah…"

"I didn't mean to really hurt her, man. The guys..we just made a bet."

"You won the bet, huh? In just a few days, she was humiliated twice and had her life ripped out from under her and no telling how many people turned their backs on her. I"m guilty, I'm sure some of her family did, she probably lost a lot of friends." I looked around the room and it was full now. "How many of you that she called friends reached out to her?" One by one, they lowered their heads.

"Santos, you took advantage of her when she really needed a friend. What you did was so disgusting and low down, I can hardly stand to look at you. As a matter of fact, I don't want to look at you. You have four hours to pack your shit and settle your business. You're going to Boston. That will be your new home and when I have to visit, I don't want to see your face. If you don't like it, I'll buy you out and we say goodbye."

"We're family, man. You can't do this!"

"I just did, motherfucker. Get your shit together and get out of my house! Now you have an inkling of what she must have felt like." I turned to walk out and Ella walked in the room. She slowly walked up to me and reached up and put her little arms around me and I choked out, "Tía Ella…"

"Sobrino, I'm so sorry about your friend." She turned a glare on Lester and pointed at him.

"You go pack yourself now and you be quick. I have half a mind to call your mother and tell her this awful thing that you did."

I whispered, "I have blood on my hands too."

"Now you know how fast time goes and how fast it's lost. It's just a grain of sand. You boys can't put your life and your happiness on hold until the future. One may not be there when you are ready, Carlos." I turned and headed to my apartment to be alone.

TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Note-I got a lot of guest reviews the last chapter. You know that I don't mind at all. The comments were actually good. This story is winding down and I hope you appreciated the writing if not the final result. Thank you for reading! **

**Chapter 5**

**Stephanie's POV**

I was happy and I was flying through the clouds and blue sky. As I burst through the trees, I looked down at some people gathered. I hovered and thought I saw some faces that I knew. I flew closer and saw that it was a funeral taking place. Bummer. I stopped and hovered over the people below and it made me sad because I did recognize some of the faces. My mother was holding my Dad and he had tears running down his face and my Grandma Mazur was on her little rickety knees and praying. My sister Val had her head in Albert's chest and her little girls were holding on to her skirt.

My best friend Mary Lou was holding her husband Lenny's hand and she was crying. Lula and Connie were holding each other and crying. There were several Trenton police officers in their full dress and holding their hats across their chests in reverence. Ranger, Tank and Bobby were standing together looking solemn. Conspicuously absent was that butthole, Lester. Ranger had his blank face on and his face was bruised and he was looking at the casket sitting over the hole that had been dug. The parish priest stopped speaking and the casket started to descend. My parents moved to drop dirt over it and my Grandma dropped a little doll. A Wonder Woman doll.

Val dropped a carnation and Ranger stepped forward to drop one white rose over the casket. When he turned, Bobby patted him on the back. "Remember the conversation we had about this? I didn't figure on it going this way, but we knew there was a chance that one day her luck would run out. You said yourself that's one of the big reasons you didn't want to get emotionally involved with her. We did try..."

Tank said, "She was fun and we all liked her. Lotta' issues she had and she never would have stopped stringing you and Morelli both along. She literally, wanted to have that cake she loved and eat it too. We have a mission to plan and we gotta' talk about that new office in New York, brother. Let the guilt go. The government decided they need us." Ranger nodded and walked away with his men. His stone face was still in place. The rest of the crowd was now moving toward their cars.

One man still stood on one side of the grave. He was dressed in his best suit and he looked so handsome. His black hair curled around his ears and over his collar. He had character in his movie star gorgeous face and there was something else I saw, an overwhelming grief. He held one dozen red roses in his hands and he had tears in his eyes. He walked close to the grave and kneeled down and said a prayer and crossed himself and then he spoke sweet words of remembrance and love as he dropped one red rose at a time on to the casket. It was Joe Morelli.

He had been my boyfriend and I had loved him for many years. I was drawn to him now and wanted to wrap my arms around him and comfort him. It was so sad watching something so personal and a strong virile man that looked like he was in so much pain. It looked like he was saying goodbye to someone he loved and held dear to him. Wait. The realization just hit me. That someone in the casket was me.

I felt anxious and started moving away from the sight before me, even as my arms still wanted to reach for the handsome man with the roses. The scene went from white, to grey and then to almost black and then I couldn't see and I didn't feel like I was flying anymore.

"Babe? Open your eyes. Babe!" I slowly opened my eyes and looked into sexy brown caramel colored ones.

"Babe, you were about to get into my car and a bicycle courier knocked you down and out. Are you alright?"

"Hey, Ranger. I think I'm good." I went to sit up and got woozy. He pulled me close to him and grazed my lips with his. "Why don't I take you back to Haywood and get you some Ella food and then we can relax together." Fuzzy memories of my dream flashed and the thought of going back to his apartment just felt wrong.

"No. I think I prefer that you take me to my apartment if you don't mind." He nodded and put me in his car and buckled me in.

The ride to my apartment was quiet. I was remembering pieces of a really awful dream and I was still pretty shook up about it. When we got to my apartment, Ranger walked me up and took my keys and opened the door. He checked it and came back and then gently nudged me up against the foyer wall and kissed me hard. He put a hand around my waist and then moved it down to my ass and then placed one leg between mine and moved it slowly upward. I gasped and followed it with a moan. He chuckled. "Babe, I think we need a repeat of what we did in my apartment the other day."

"Why?"

He chuckled again. "What? Because, it made us both happy."

"Did it?"

"Yeah, Babe. It's what we do. We give each other pleasure. No price, remember?"

"But there is a price, Ranger."

"What do you mean?"

"The price I pay every time we're together and I know I can't have any more of you, the price I pay when I leave your bed and I feel horrible about myself. The guilt I feel when I've cheated on Joe. He loves me. Do you?"

"Babe…"

"What the fuck does that mean, Ranger?"

"I love you in my own way too."

"Your own way is love with a condom, a Ranger induced orgasm and an occasional car for me to use and/or blow up. His, comes with an orgasm plus love and and devotion to whatever else I want from him. His own way is all of him and he's not afraid of commitment. How about you?"

"I can't make the commitment that you want."

"I know. Then there is the line item in your entertainment budget thing, I'm just fun and I'm not your girlfriend."

"Babe, I don't like where this is going."

"Neither do I. We have been playing footsies for a couple years now. We're both adults and it's time to stop it. You trained me and mentored me and protected me. I thank you and I can take it from here. We need to part ways and go on with our separate lives."

"Why now?"

"I was given a gift by a crazy old woman that helped me to see what was real in my life and you're not real."

"I don't want to give you up."

"Does that mean you want me for your own?"

"I can't take you for my own. My life doesn't…"

I put up my hand to stop him. "Ranger, my fear for you more than your dying in the bush in some Godforsaken country is that your life will be desolate and lonely one day. You won't be dead like you expected, instead you'll be alive and miserable and alone." He was silent.

"I'm going to say goodbye to you, because it's the best thing for both of us. You want your freedom and you want me too. Not fair. I have been losing myself and I'm going nowhere fast. I will always love you and I will never forget you. There's just a man out there that places me before everything else in his life and loves me more than you do. He's put up with a lot and I feel shame for what he doesn't even know. If the tables were turned, you would have already killed him and disappeared me."

"Babe, I think you got your bell rung and you're being a little over serious because of that."

"No. I have total clarity for once. This is goodbye, Ranger. Do me a favor and tell Santos that if he ever comes near me again, I'll shoot his damn dick off and bury it where he won't be able to find it and get it sewn back on again." He furrowed his brows and backed toward the door.

"I'll check on you later."

"No. You won't. I'm calling Joe and I'm hopefully starting a real life with him. If things work out, I won't live here anymore soon." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Babe..?"

"Another thing. Learn to use words. Goodbye, Ranger. I wish you the very best." He held my hand for a long time and looked in my eyes. He must have seen what he was looking for because he finally let go and turned and left my apartment.

I grabbed my phone and called Joe. "What's up, buttercup?"

"You have to work late tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm leaving shortly. What's your pleasure?"

"You…"

"Hmmm...I don't know. Are you wearing those funny panties again?" I giggled.

"I have two more pairs. They come in threes. Does that scare you?"

"Cupcake, I'm Italian. As long as I can still get to the good stuff, the creamy filling. I'm good."

"Joe?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence. I love you too. I'm really turned on now. Do you want me to leave my socks on tonight? You want to try something new? I'm kind of tired of gorilla."

I laughed. "Yes. I like hot Italian guy in socks. I think the Discovery Channel has a show on tonight called "The sex lives of animals." We can tune in and maybe we'll learn something new."

"Sounds kinky. I'll bring the deli sandwiches and beer. What do you want for dessert?"

"You..."

"Well, aren't we frisky tonight? Will cherries and whipped cream do? Wait, I have some chocolate syrup too."

"Perfect. I'll meet you at your house."

"Our house. I'm going to keep saying it until I wear you down."

"I'm thinking that I might be ready."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Bring those giant panties. I need a cover for my Ducati _and_ my grill."

"Shut up. I'll be there soon."

I pulled up in front of Joe's house and tonight, it never felt more right. I started to put my key in and the door swung open and he pulled me in and gave me a big bear hug. "I have missed you more than usual today, Cupcake. He looked at my head and his eyes furrowed. "What happened to your head, baby?"

I got tagged by a bicycle courier. I think he knocked me out. "You dizzy or nauseous?"

"No. I had a really freaky dream when I was out though. It really shook me up."

"Let me kiss it and make it better." He kissed my head and then my cheek and my ear and my neck. He looked at my lips and took my face in his hands and gave me a gentle kiss and his lips lingered and when I thought he would let me go, the kiss deepened as he hugged me tighter. When he did let me go, he looked in my eyes and smiled. Your kisses taste sweeter today, Cupcake.

I whispered, "I have something to tell you."

"I can't wait. Tell me." He was still holding me.

"I ended my working and personal relationship with Ranger for good. He won't be a part of my life any longer."

He backed up and looked at me suspicious. "You did that why?"

"I made a decision and it was for us."

"I'm not a total dunce. You have feelings for him. You're saying that you really chose me?"

"Yes. I chose you, Joe."

He took my hand and kissed it. "I already walked Bob and the food is here. What do you say we have a picnic in bed and watch animal sex upstairs. I hear orangutan is kind of kinky." I giggled and kissed him. "I really love you, Joe."

"I know, and I really love you. I always have."

The next morning we made a big breakfast together and I was trying to keep Bob and Joe from stealing the bacon off my plate when the doorbell rang and Bob barked and Joe laughed and got up to get it. I heard footsteps and turned as his Grandma Bella walked into the kitchen. She looked at me and smiled. Whu..She smiled at me? She placed a casserole dish down on the table and pointed to her eye and reached out and touched my forehead. I almost tried to duck.

"You raise the blinds and you open the windows and you see now. Your heart now knows what is real. You nicky nacky here with only my Joseph. You will be happy with him and he with you. I still keep one eye on you, wishy washy girl." Then she turned and left and Joe was standing there with raised eyebrows and said, "What the hell was she talking about?"

"I think she gave me her blessing to nicky nack with you." I pulled him down for a kiss.

"Can you allow me a soak in the tub first? You almost nicky nacked it off between last night and this morning." He kissed me back and we both laughed.

"So, we get you packed up today?"

"Yeah. I'm finally ready."

The End

Thanks for reading. I have a story coming up for October called Small Surprises for Steph's B'day and this story was a special request from our Margaret aka that we love. It's a Babe HEA and it will be a hoot. Yeah!


End file.
